


All I want for Christmas

by NightlyMantras



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMantras/pseuds/NightlyMantras





	All I want for Christmas

It was Christmas season, the city was in a festive mood and it wasn’t different at the compound, everyone had their ways of showing it, decorations on their table, clothes, the staff was in a lighter mood.

Natasha didn’t care for holidays, they had little meaning to her and she never had someone to spend them with, it sting sometimes, but now, as she through the window of the compound, waiting for her beloved to come back from a mission she couldn’t help but feel joyful.

There were presents being exchanged between the staff, the agents and even the Avengers, she bought a few, would gain some, but she couldn’t care much for that stuff, she didn’t care about the fancy wrappings and the decorations, all she cared about was her beloved returning safely for her, and she took pride in calling them hers, in various Russian and American pet names.

Natasha loved them, oh god did she, she would use other ways rather than telling those three words. She would rest her hand on their thigh at events, would make breakfast for the two when she could, she even gave them a delicate necklace with a Black Widow like pendant and wore one that reminded her of them. She went as far as letting them borrow her jackets, choosing ones that would suit better for them, to which Clint would tease her mercilessly.

They should arrive in a few hours, and Natasha counted the minutes for it. She missed them, more than any other occasion because everyone was among their loved ones, in their homes, while for Natasha, her home was sit in a quinjet. Natasha wore one of their sweaters, the closest thing to having their scent on her possible, she missed them badly and she swore the moment they arrived they would go nowhere until at least the New Year. The two could take a break, they deserved so, she would have them all for herself, keep them in her arms and damned be the stupid soul who ruined her plans, after all, the world could wait.

Natasha could hear on the distance the happy voices of the agents talking, laughing and even singing, but she was anxious, part of her couldn’t stop thinking something would happen to them, it was part of her life, her training, and why wouldn’t it? She was used to losing, but she didn’t want to lose them, Natasha would silently pray everytime they were far that they would come back to her safely, but she wouldn’t tell it.

She lost track of the time, until she heard someone entering the room, preparing herself to be pestered when she wasn’t in the mood, but when she turned, there they were, with a messed hair, dirt on their boots and the black leather jacket they took from her, for good luck. They were there, looking at her with a big smile and shining eyes, tired, but safe.

“You’re here.” Said Natasha going for them.

“I am, in time for Christmas!” They answered with a soft voice.

Natasha reached them and hugged them tightly, almost too tightly, but they didn’t complain, instead hugging her back. She kissed their neck, following a path to their jawline and biting that sweet spot they had.

“I’m still dirty.” They said with heavy breaths.

“I don’t care.” Natasha quickly answered, before pulling them to a deep kiss that spoke levels of her anxiety.

When they broke the kiss they spoke in an amused, if not cocky voice:

“Is this my Christmas present?”

“Maybe. When you arrived?”

“Eh, a few minutes…”

“How long?”

“Half an hour ago.”

“And you didn’t send a message? You asshole.” Natasha said playfully slapping their arms.

“No, please, I just wanted do a surprise to my gorgeous girlfriend!” They said laughing and trying to grab her arms.

When they stopped, both were with a light flush to their faces, catching their breaths and holding each other. After a few minutes Natasha took them by the hand and headed to their shared room.

“Come, I’ll ready a bath for you.”

“You said it didn’t bother you.”

“It doesn’t, now come on.” She said with a wink.

“Natasha.”

“Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Natasha looked back at them without answering, she smirked and tilted her head, guiding them to their room. She would take care of them, it wasn’t a traditional way of celebrating but it was a good enough for her, there was no gifts under trees, banquets or decorations, but she had what she asked, the one she loved right next to her, safe in her arms.


End file.
